Quickly
The third challenge was survivor trivia. Once earning a point, players were able to eliminate a member of the opposite tribe. Also, winning the challenge offered a chance to win individual immunity! Before the challenge started, it was announced that Pamela had quit the group, and Fes would be down a member. For the first question, Ethan quickly leaped in and answered correctly, taking away one of Jette’s three lives. There seemed to be no competition. For the second question, Ethan answered extremely quickly once again, bringing Jette down to one life. Jette’s answers were very delayed, and it seemed that Marrakech would win easily. For the third question, Jette answered first and eliminated Ethan from the challenge. The next fastest person on Marrakech was Missy, with Connor right behind. For the fourth question, Jette answered correctly once again. He chose to eliminate Missy, bringing everything onto Connor. For the fifth question, the pressure was on. It took a very long time for either to answer, but Jette managed to pull a come-from-behind victory, winning over Connor. Fes once again won immunity, and Jette held individual immunity at the next tribal council he attended. Some anger was shot at Connor, and he felt extremely hurt after some of the things said to him. Back at Fes’ camp, Jordan expressed her anger at Pamela’s departure. Jordan: Umm Pam..........wtf gurl that was ded rude of you to leave us like that... However, Pamela later expressed her confusion over the interest and her desire to be put back in the game. Her request was granted, and Pamela re-entered the game. Also, Jette went on an idol-searching spree. After searching for the idol nearly 7 times, he finally found it. At the Marrakech camp, Ethan began to strategize in an attempt to pull a big move against Missy. He asked all the tribe members for an alliance, successfully taken a hurt Connor under his wing. Ethan: Conner and Missy are both terrible. This is a good opportunity to gain an ally though. Conner will be scared of being voted out so I can bring him under my wing and tell him he can stay if he follows orders. Connor is just the epitome of human intelligence. /sarcasm *Conversation between Ethan and Connor Ethan: Listen, you're gonna be a big target because of that. You need to vote with me to stay. Connor: Who are you voting for? Ethan: Let’s do Alice. Connor: Who’s Alice? I think I have an alliance with Connor now. I'm trying to find a couple others to join me; I sent everyone a message asking for an alliance. Besides Missy. Connor seemed to go along with this, stating clearly that he wanted Missy gone during tribal council. Connor: I blew it. I'm so mad at my self however Ethan is trying to save me, he told me to vote for Missy and hopefully she will get the most votes and I am safe so with that being said MY VOTE IS FOR MISSY. Right before tribal council, with a single guess, Ethan managed to find the idol. At tribal council, Connor said that he couldn’t blame his tribe for the things that were said to him. Ethan also lied and said he was voting for David, who he said added nothing to the tribe. Missy also apologized for things she said to Connor, but blamed it on her Asperger’s. Finally, the votes were cast, and it came out as a 3-way tie between Missy, David, and Connor. Ethan, Matt, and Jon were sent to revote. In a 2-1 vote, David became the 3rd person voted out of Survivor: Morocco.'''